Splendor
by RedVengance
Summary: In a world of grey and white, where color only graces those who find their soul mates. A certain informant and a certain debt collector find the rainbow in holding hands. Crappy description for a serious sorry Fluff, maybe Smutt. Going to be two chapters


**Red: THis is a fic that I had come up with and had a helper, you know who you are^^, help me develop.**

**So here it is~ I do not own Durarara, and I hope you enjoy!**

~|_X_|~

_And God said let there be light, but no Color._

_A world of black and white, _

_Only until you feel Lover's touch,_

_Only until your Soul is matched,_

_Then, and Only then will your worlds explode in Color,_

_And you are destined to Love that Other._

Izaya skips around happily, he had been having a wonderful day. He had just caused another gang fight and was in a fantastic mood.

He giggles and sighs while getting out his phone and checking out if he had more appointments and jobs offers. As he checked things he walked past yet another sign for couples walks. 'It's just a touch, then a lifetime of Color~'

He looks around, everything black and white, and grey. His usual world, a single unmated person's world.

Sighing again, he pauses and closes his phone, not even flinching as a vending machine barely missed him.

His smirk grew, and he turns to face his enemy. "Shizu-chan~ If you keep throwing things at me your debt to the city will keep going up, haven't you figured that out yet?" He says," sometimes it seems like you don't even want me around." he stuck out his lip in a mock pout.

"I don't want you fucking around! Get the hell out of here you fucking flea!"Shizuo's rage filled voice carried from his taller, and visible angry body.

Izaya laughs and turns to run as the blond charges stop sign in hand. Their battle went all over the city, the raven smiling and throwing the occasional flick blade, the beast of Ikebukuro on his tail raging just like all the other days whenever they fought.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN POUND YOUR FACE IN YOU FLEA!" Shizuo hollars and threw his 'weapon' at the flying informant who dodges and turns to face him again.

"No thanks~ I favor living another day~"

More roaring from the brute ensued shortly after, they ran across the streets and through the familiar alleys before Izaya finally lost the blundering idiot.

Izaya got home to Shinjuku and laughs sitting down on his couch, wincing at a few slight bruises he now had from close shaves with miscellaneous flying objects.

Namie scoffs seeing the fact he was smiling, but didn't want to get mad and lose another paycheck from her boss.

"What a wonderful day!" Izaya stood and twirled," Namie, go make me some coffee." He orders and goes to his desk taking off his coat and sitting at his comfy chair while logging into various cites to troll and see what was going on, though he already knew what.

Namie gave him his coffee, un-poisoned, and sighs seeing it was time to get the hell out of the psycho's house.

"Tomorrow is my day off." She says and Izaya nods.

"Yes, it seems so it is..." Izaya sighs and took out a check book writing out her pay and waving it in the air. She grabs it out of his hand and leaves without saying goodbye.

Izaya waited for her to leave before frowning.

He spins around in his chair to watch the sun set, and frowns deeper.

Gray, everything gray. A large billboard was across from his building and it was another advertisement for the walking parks.

A place where you go and chat with other singles, shakes hands and such, and hoped that one time you will shake hands and rainbows explode everywhere.

Izaya found it all bullshit.

He was 23, forever 21, and single in a black and white world, but he was fine with that. If he did end up finding his soul mate he thought that he would probably use her for his gang plans and ditch her for dead if the time came. Anyone that could love him had to be inhuman. He kept working and had turned on the TV as some background noise. And in the darkness of night he krept to bed. But didn't sleep.

In the darkness he hid his own lonely self.

"Ang! Ah~" He moans thrusting himself down on the toy. He felt disgusted and gasps pushing the large dildo deeper inside of him, "Ah~ Shi-" He bit his lips, unable to stop his hips from moving up and down riding it. "Zu-oh~!" Yes, he was masturabting to the blond beast that hated him. He hated it, he felt dirty, but the more forbidden and wrong it was the more he got turned on. Dark desires of the flesh was clouding his senses but he didn't want to say the name out loud. "Ahh~!" He fell forward, leaving the toy inside of him deeply it no longer vibrating. He was breathless and looked at the time, he had been doing this for four hours and began to drift. Pretending the pillow he hugged onto, and the large toy inside of him were the brute.

'Some day love will find you.' Flashed on the tv screen in his room as he let his arms tighten around the pillow.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo got home cursing Izaya.

He hated the raven so much. He hated his smirk, he hated those gray eyes, even though to him everything was black and white. He hated him so much it was an obsession.

He sighs,"damn it..." He had a small dinner of whatever food was left over from lunch and got into the shower.

He thought of Izaya again and frowns, blushing a bit. His member was semi erect and he shook hit head. '_every time...'_ He thought to himself then wraps his hand around the larger prick. He closes his eyes and sees Izaya. Blushing, moaning, gasping, and begging for him. For his touches. For his everything. The brute imagines himself kissing the raven, and lining up with the younger male's entrance. He enters the virgin and watches as Izaya moans and moved with him as he moved inside of the raven.

He could pretty much hear the addicting sounds of their skin meeting, of Izaya's moaning of his name, and he could see those ruby eyes filled with lust for him and only him.

He came suddenly and grunts, letting the shower wash away his sin. He growls, "damn it flea." He grabs the shampoo and washes his hair, his thoughts drifting to Izaya again. '_that's it... next time i see him I am going to kill him.'_ The blond didn't know how to feel about the raven and hated that fact. He hated seeing Izaya with other people, and he hated whenever Izaya was put in danger. Damn it he hated the bastard flea,' _I hate him why do I crave him!?'_

He got out and drys himself before crawling into bed setting the alarm for work and swiftly falls asleep, his dream all about catching and kissing a certain raven.

A raven with ruby colored eyes.

~|_X_|~

Morning came with shame to both of them. They covered the scars of loneliness and shrugged on their clothes heading out to face another dull grey day.

Shizuo was in his regular outfit, strolling down the street next to Tom feeling pretty good since he had a dream about Izaya, but he also felt disgusted at having dreams about the flea.

He he walks down the streets and heard a squeal, he and Tom look over as a girl hugs a man.

The guy looking confused and bedazzled, his eyes going around the world again as he saw it through color. He hugs her back and they both start chatting away.

Tom sighs," don't focus on them Shizuo. Let's just do our job." He says knowing the brute hadn't found his soul mate yet.

The blond grunts and follows for a few more blocks before growling.

He smelled flea.

Izaya came skipping from a nearby alley, his eyes on his phone. He smirks, pissing Shizuo off, and puts his phone away before turning and skipping some more.

"IIIIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo looses it and Tom sighs, waiting at the corner for the blond.

Izaya smirks and turns to Shizuo.

"Good evening Shizu-chan~," the raven teases while smirking with his classic grin.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro flea!?" the blond monster rages already reaching for a stop sign.

"1437, now 1438." The raven says matter of factly and got out of the way of the now flying object. He laughs lightly his coat blowing in the light wind of the stop sign and turns, dashing away as the monster gave chase.

This time Izaya lead them down the streets. Dodging cars and the brute nearly getting hit by a truck more then once. The raven was laughing as another human yelled out in surprise at their vehicle being used for parkor. They had flew across Ikebukruo and towards the bridge into Shinjuku as the sun was starting to set.

Shizuo was panting managing to keep up to the flea he was to slaughter and he began to notice that Izaya was slowing down.'he's exhausting himself!' He thought happily and grabbed a handrail.

Izaya stumbles lightly and curses in his mind. He had rolled his ankle during the last vault over the hood of a taxi and it just didn't feel right. He turns towards the bridge and dodges a hand rail, his ankle rolled again and he gasps in pain wincing, and suddenly felt like he was falling. He looks up at Shizuo and heard the traffic behind him getting louder. In less then a moment his hand shot up and his mouth opened in panic.

The brute had saw it happen before it did. He threw his 'weapon' and the flea had dodged it but it wasn't going to work out. He ran foreword seeing Izaya fall back, the rail having knocked the pedestrian bridge railing off and free the side up to traffic allowing Izaya to fall off and into the care and trucks below.

In a split second his mind had been made, and in that fleeting moment when Izaya reached up he reached down and grabbed his hand.

Amber eyes locked into stunning ruby and their breaths hitched.

Shizuo pulled the pale raven up but didn't let go.

Both eyes looked over at the sunset.

The beautiful array of splendor sunset. Golds, pinks, blues, oranges, a yellow sun turning slowly to orange as it painted the skies with it's last color for the day. Pink, orange and golds reflected off the blue waters of the bay. And the color even lavender reflected off the high rise buildings and sky scrapers that left a deep blue soon to be black in the soon to be night canvas.

Izaya was stunned, he could feel the warm hand in his, their skin touching and he could see color.

"Flea..." Shizuo responds and couldn't take his eyes away. His grip on the other tightened a bit to a reassuring squeeze. Neither could feel like they could fights but Izaya was still stubborn. He couldn't love the one who wasn't human, he couldn't love a monster. "Izaya... Do you see what I see.?" The blond asks.

Izaya hesitated, but swallowed the lump in his throat and hoped his feelingxs and lonely night would forgive him."I don't know what you're talking about." He snaps harshly and took his hands back, it felt like a piece of him just died. "I'm going home Shizuo." He left the brute and marched back to his apartment.

The moment he entered he broke. He fell to the floor crying into his hands, "no no no no no! It can't be him! I just can't." He looked around and noticed all the colors in his home, wooden floors a lovely shade of dark red, the walls a pretty soft color, not much grey or white or black around. It scared him.

Yes, the Izaya Orihara was afraid.

'_This wasn't supposed to happen!' _He thought pitifully,'_ I'm supposed to be with a girl. A girl I would use and ditch in the end! Not him!'_ He got up and threw himself into bed with out getting changed. '_Of course... It just fucking had to be him...' _He whimpers and curls up, all the nights of pleasuring himself to the brute's voice and name, and now it all came together.

The Izaya Orihara is in love with Shizuo Heiwajima.

~|_x_|~

**Red: this is just a short au fics next chapter is the last but I he you enjoyed the first one^^ Until next time~**


End file.
